119537-why-i-havent-logged-in-for-months
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- "Lore is the reason Aurin can't be Engineers HURRDURR" That'd be a solid assumption if they didn't completely 'blow it out of the water' when they said themselves that the reason was because they didn't have time to work on the animations. @OP 1. The mounts are pretty shart, especially when you see free games with AMAZING mounts that actually feel like I'm riding motorcycles and such, but I don't rightly dig flying mounts that can be used anywhere. 2. Debatable, but I can see where you're coming from as someone who doesn't rightly wanna raid. 3. Yes. 4. Meh. 5. There is a level of badassitude there, but it isn't NEARLY as good as it should be. 6. Every time someone spouts some bull-shart about lore my brain dies a little. :c 7. I've rarely seen solo content that was worth a damn in most MMOs I've played, it always feels half-assed. 8. 50/50 | |} ---- ---- ---- I lol'd and then frowned when I realised this was true. | |} ---- Bogus and completely broken "tie-ins" Can be a Stalker that uses a nano suit, decked with technology and a technological cloaking system, yet can't hold a power sword, shotgun or medical resonators? Oh dont mind the Aurin scientist with her technoscanner bots, and aurin soldier with weapons drop boxes... Weak and broken "lore tie-in" that makes no sense at best. Obviously im not talking just talking about Aurin. For what stupid reason can a Chua not be a stalker? Why exactly are there Chua NPCs in game with Powerswords and yet we cant play Chua warriors... The only plausable lore limitation is Mechari and Esper. Other then that, there's no viable excuses in WildStar for no "pick a race, pick a gender, pick a class, customize, GO HAF FUNZ" No excuse, lore wise. None. As for OP 1. Agree and disagree, Yes to the Flying mounts, no to everything else. No teleporting no instant everywhere. I hated that in Guild Wars 2. Traveling is a fact of life in MMOs and aventures. If Gandolf and crew could have just teleported to Mt.Doom where would the fun of a war story be? that being said, this would have been the most freaking perfect game ever to do flying mounts, Just imagine, Speeders, fighter ships, Helicoptors, ect. Cmon that would have been legit awesome. 2. Raid, its a lot of fun and time consuming and a lot of fun and did I mention time consuming? worth getting into, that being said I'd like to see Carbine do some smaller scale end game content that was meaningful. But they screwed themselves with this dual faction, instant level 50 issue. 3. Disagree, just wish there was more incentive for those whom are already attuned to do them other than just to screw around and maybe pick up some random gear that will get replaced when they raid. 7. Actually one of my biggest gripes, too much large scale content, Take it down a notch carbine. No one wants to pull teeth get Blighthaven reputation maxed out. What in the word were you thinking Carbine not putting in some basic 1player dailies in Blight? like really? 8. Yeah they listened to a lot of the wrong people and made a lot of poor choices... like why the bloody hell did it take so long for Espers to be fully mobilized and why are we STILL being incentivized to stand still to do max damage? STOP IT. Fully mobile game and you're trying to make one class stand still. WHY?! Because they didn't really listen to Esper players who liked the class. | |} ---- Um...Melee Espers are pretty good in raids. And are incredibly mobile. So I dunno if #8 is even a valid meme-like "complaint" anymore. Race and class limitations aren't nearly as big a deal as you try to make it. Despite your over-dramatic tone. Dial it down a few notches. Lorewise, some races not being certain classes make perfect sense. Like Mordesh Espers. Because they haven't been fans of or believers in any sort of mysticism/hokus-pokus, for ages. And I'm 50/50 on flying mounts. While that's the main reason world PvP in WoW died, it would trivialize the entire Explorer path. So opting to break half of a particular player's character, to add that in, is somewhat short sighted. | |} ---- So...you just "Poo-post" like some sort of sociopath, to ruin the fun of others who like the game? Sounds about right. Most mature adults/rational people tend to distance themselves from all things they want no part of. | |} ---- Mayhap the people who aren't playing but are still here are hoping something changes so they can come back to the game. The folks posting here are all still paying for the game so have every right to post whether you like it or not. | |} ---- This though, is a good statement. I don't think Carbine should completely stop listening to the toxic "hardcore" players, but the entire game population as a whole. On a side-note, espers are a lot more fun now that you can cast telekinetic strike while moving. (The melee build is also a ton of fun). You should give it a try. Anyways, best of luck to you! I'm hoping you'll give the game another chance later on (Maybe drop by after Drop 4? ;) ) You listened to the vocal minority "I have to be able to say I'm good at this game to give myself a sense of self worth, and if just anybody can do it then it doesn't mean anything" | |} ---- Where did I say that they didn't have the right to post here? And no one with an ounce of integrity believes the nonsense that the most fervent of rabid naysayers are "sticking around in hopes that the game changes in a way they like". As the sheer and utter vast majority only make borderline non-constructive "This game sucks!"-type posts. With no real history of making actual suggestions beyond the same vague and meme-like complaints. Because really they just want people to pay attention to them and their negativity over what they don't like. It's classic trolling. Edited December 7, 2014 by BusterCasey | |} ---- Lore is a bad reason to restrict classes, especially when the lore and mechanics of other things completely conflict with one another. It is a pretty big issue considering I can go to almost any new gen MMO and do exactly what Carbine should have done. Tera? Pick a race, gender, class, go have fun Guild Wars 2? Pick a race, gender, class go have fun. I don't even care that Mechari don't have a real brain, they should still be able to be Espers. Lore related restrictions are STUPID. Gender and race lock classes are from MMO's of yesteryear. There's NO REASON for it now. Note: Carbine stated somewhere that the actual reason for race class restriction was because they ran out of time at somepoint and had to pick and choose which classes should be where. Edited December 7, 2014 by BusterCasey Language | |} ---- Meh. I think it's a more realistic approach to the classes. No reason to have a temper tantrum over it. | |} ---- ---- No its a more fictional way to approach it, literally based on fiction. That's what lore is, fiction. A Realistic away to approach the design of a game is developing what players will actually play and feel interested in doing so. When you write up a fictional story that conflicts with another part of your fictional story, you have a story that's broken and incoherent. If my Aurin couldn't be a medic or warrior or Engineer then in the end they shouldn't be able to be a Scientist or a Soldier. It's not realistic at all to design something that' detrimental to a player's creative identity in game, part of what makes a player have an interest in the characters they create. It's a poor design flaw that makes little sense to the available customization options that a player could really delve into playing. | |} ---- Don't be obtuse. It's obvious that I referring to the parameters of the established world. Like how no fantasy series worth a damn (imo) has nonsensical things like people as heavy as a bucket of water picking up and throwing mountains with ease. You might have ridiculous stuff like that in something such as Final Fantasy or Tera, or some other Japanese/Korean based MMO; where the slightest instance of having some measure of suspension of disbelief is a deal breaker. I actually like worlds that have more realistic rules when it comes to species and their physical limitations. And being a soldier isn't only about being on the front lines, swinging a sword or firing a heavy railgun like some muscled berserker. As you have leaner built archers in an army, in the rear, too. A role which Espers and Spellslingers fill. | |} ---- If you want "realistic limits" go play a game where you can't be amazonian rabbit aliens that can jump on air and fire psychic swords with their brains. The class/race lock "discussion" is null and void, because Carbine already said why it is the way it is and it's not lore. | |} ---- ---- ---- Realism=/=Realistic Also completely misunderstanding the point of mechanics. In game A solider can pick up guns, and weaponry outside of a class specification, something that get this, breaks the whole lore It's not about the general definition of being a soldier, its about what a "Soldier" path, in WildStar does itself, and what the mechanics of being a soldier are. You are not even drawing parallels or cohesive statements associated to the context of the subjects being utilized. You have literally utilized the "Straw man" logical falacy by not even considering the actual perception and context of the whole point of the argument of inconsistency. I'm refering to what an Engineer, a Medic, A Soldier, a Stalker, an Esper, a Scientist, ect mean IN WILDSTAR SPECIFICALLY. Not what they mean in general. Which you clearly did not understand in the first place. Context: I said Soldier in reference to WildStar I refered to Classes in WildStar, I referred to the instance of lore in WildStar. You: Referred to the generic understanding of the word soldier in the English language to create a flawed argument that fails to account for the context associated with the game, WildStar. | |} ---- 2) Contradictory, See: 4 4) You JUST SAID that there's nothing to do at max level. How is there nothing to do at max level, but it's also an anti-alt attitude? You are literally contradicting your own statement in EVERY SENSE of the word. 5) You just said there was nothing to do at max level. Again. Dude, there is EVERYTHING TO DO AT MAX LEVEL. The endgame is about making yourself a badass. Not everybody gets handed "badass" on a silver platter by crafting gear. You RAID or do DUNGEONS or you PVP 1800 for badass gear to make yourself powerful. You don't just become the ultimate badass once you hit level 50, MMOs do not work that way. If you think they do, go back to League of Legends or whatever. 7) Uh, It's an MMORPG, not Mass Effect. If you don't want to play with other people, dude, MMOs are not for you. Go play Dragon Age Inquisition or Mass Effect or Skyrim or something. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Most people dont want to run dungeons, because the loot is bad and there's no other incentives to do them. Half a year later and we don't even have dailies, which is usually the first port of call in mmo endgame. Also you can't use the "get a guild" card anymore. This game needs to have more content for unguilded players (which are no doubt higher in number) before Crabone can ever consider adding more content for the guldies. Every other decent mmo has it, now it's W*'s time. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Not this again.... From CRB_Clynch Time constraints was the reason why there were limited race/class combinations, and lore background was the reason why the classes were restricted as they were. They allotted a certain amount of time and resources to race/class animation and chose the best fit for each race based on the lore. There's a reason why they had enough time to animate Humans and Cassians of every class and only 3 for Aurin, Draken and Granok, and it's not they were in the middle of animating race/class combinations and just ran out of time. That isn't to say that there can't be Aurin Engineers, but they didn't include them at launch because they don't fit the concept of Aurin that they've established in lore as well as the 3 classes they chose do (and a quick read-through of the Aurin Loremageddon entry supports this). | |} ---- ---- ----